


“Listen, I can’t explain it, you’ll have to trust me.”

by RobinLeStrange



Series: Strike Fictober 2019 [10]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternative therapies, Fictober 2019, reiki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinLeStrange/pseuds/RobinLeStrange
Summary: Strike's leg is playing up and Robin comes up with an unusual solution.





	“Listen, I can’t explain it, you’ll have to trust me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt looks so easy but I really struggled with it. Managed to make it work eventually but...meh!

“Reiki? Awww, c’mon Robin…”

Strike didn’t mean to be unappreciative, but her gift had totally baffled him. He sighed, scanning the brochure in front of him.

“It says here the main principle is the conviction that the body in its natural state can heal any ailment,” he looked at her, eyebrows raised sardonically, “I think they might find me a bit of a challenge.”

“It helped me a lot after…you know. Listen, I can’t explain it, you’ll have to trust me.”

She could sense him softening, just a little. “And I’ll take you to the pub after.”

“Bribery?”

“Yup.”

“Ok.”


End file.
